Why Did You Change?
by animazing23
Summary: A new girl joins the X-Men. What are her powers and what is her previous relationship with one of the characters? Read and find out. Pietro X OC


**So, this is something I actually wrote a couple years ago, but never published. It takes place shortly after Rogue switches sides to join the X-Men. I did a few touch ups on it and I know it's really short and not that good, but I figured 'what the heck, might as well post it.' It might just be some one-shots or might evolve into an actual story, it all depends on the response I get and if I find the time to work on it again.**

"Oh my god! Like, is she here yet?" Kitty Pride asked the Professor as he rolled into the main living room to join the rest of excited mutants in the Institute.

Professor Xavier smiled, but shook his head no. "Her bus isn't scheduled to arrive for at least fifteen more minutes, then she has a bit of a walk. But she will be arriving soon. I can sense her getting closer."

Kitty's smile widened and she practically bounced with excitement at the anticipation of the new student's arrival. "I, like, can't wait! Finally another girl my age is coming here!" she squealed with delight.

"So, what kind of powers are we talking about here, Chuck?" Logan asked with his husky voice as he leaned against a wall with his muscled arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I am actually not at liberty to say. She said over the phone that she would rather be the one to reveal that information, but I can assure you that its nothing dangerous. She seems to have adequate control over her powers."

Rogue squirmed uncomfortably as he smiled at this new girl's control. She was the newest addition to the X-Men and her control over her powers was less than perfect; she had almost killed several of them with her developing powers.

"So she's actually coming here all by herself?" Jean asked.

"Yes, she was the one who contacted me. She's arriving at the Institute all on her own will."

"Well that's good. Saves us the trouble of tracking her down," Scott said as he nodded in approval.

"I agree, she does seem to be quite a special case," Professor X commented as he rested his chin on his folded hands.

"Vhat about her parents? Don't zhey have anyzhing to say about zhis?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well now that's the thing I forgot to tell all of you; she's actually an orphan. I don't know the whole story, but her situation hasn't been that good at the orphanage she was currently living in, so this is like an escape for her," the Professor explained as his eyes conveyed sadness.

"So we must all do our best to make her feel welcome," Ororo added as she stepped forward and put her hands on the Professor's shoulders. The group of mutants all nodded in understanding, then began chattering again in excitement.

"What do you think, Charles? Will she be happy here?" Ororo asked in a low voice to the Professor as she watched the excitement of the rest of the mutants.

"Yes, I think so. Just look at what we've done so far; before we reached them, these youngsters were scared and confused at the development of their new powers and we provided stability and a good home for them. Now they live happily with other mutants who understant what they're goin through. We've all become our own little family. This girl has already been through the worst of the worst; she lost everything and has already developed her powers all on her own. My goal is just to give her a family at this point."

Ororo nodded in agreement. "We'll all do our best. All mutants deserve at least that much."

Suddenly, a mutant presence invaded the Professor's senses and he smiled. "She's here," he announced.

The chatter in the living room stopped completely as the mutants perked up, then practically raced to the front door and out onto the porch. Sure enough, there was an outline of a girl dragging a suitcase making her way down the sidewalk to the Institute.

"She didn't have much trouble finding the place on her own," Scott said as he adjsuted his shades.

"Well, it's kinda hard to miss," Kitty replied as she squinted her eyes to try to get a better look at the girl. "I, like, can't see her very well."

"I can," Logan said gravely as his claws shot out and he sniffed the air. "And I see something else," he said as a large figure raced behind the incoming girl and with increasing speed. No doubt it was coming for her. "Trouble."


End file.
